Love is Love
by HarryRiddleBiggestFans
Summary: Harrison Riddle, the only son of Tom Riddle Jr, Heir of Riddle Company (One of the biggest company in the world), also the Heir of the England's one of Royalty Houses is getting sent to a little town called Lima in United States once his father business enemies tries to harm him to get back to his father, he's not that happy to left his friends behind but that change soon.ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Love Is Love

A/N : I do not own Harry Potter nor its Characters, I do not own Glee either, just something that came into my mind. NonMagic Story Harry/Rachel.

_Summary : Harrison Riddle, the only son of Tom Riddle Jr, Heir of Riddle Company (The first biggest company in the world), also the Heir of the England's one of Royalty Houses is getting sent to a little town called Lima in United States once his father business enemies tries to harm him to get back to his father, he's not that happy to left his friends behind but that change soon as he met a certain brunette._

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

_Love is all stupid. There is no need for love_

_-Harrison-_

Riddle Mansion – November 11th

Sun appeared from his hiding place. Birds to chattered very happily and maids were cleaning the Mansion satisfiedly. That's how they describe the situation today in Riddle Mansion. But, their dear young master was still sleeping peacefully on his bed.

"Young Master Harrison..."

A middle-forty aged woman's voice was heard from the door of her master's bedroom.

"Sir, it's time to go to school."

"Hmm." Answered the lad. He sat up from his king-sized bed. His raven hair was messy but it made him look more gorgeous and handsome.

"Why you wake me up from the door? Why don't you come in?"

"I'm sorry young Master, but I can't do that. We as maids of yours do not have privilege to get into your room except for cleaning your room." The maid said. She is the Headmaid of The Riddles, Sarah Peterson. She has served the Riddles Family for almost twenty years now.

"Tck.." responded the lad while he got into his bathroom. He is Harrison Riddle, the heif of Riddle Company and Ancient House of England, the hottest guy in Britain. He lives alone in his very very huge Mansion since his parents were too busy in another country to handle their business.

His bedroom was as big as average house in England. He has his own Movie Theater, has a mini bar, computer, games room all in his bedroom. He has pale white paint on the wall, his bed cover, desk, sofa, and cupboard were black. Yes, his room was liked the chess board, black and white.

Once he's done, he went straight to his dining room, a very delicious foods were waiting for him because the Riddles only hires the best of the best. There's crab, roasted chicken, red salmon, mayonnaise shrimp, and others foods, it just like they desserved it for their precious little king.

"Young Master, is the food are not enough for you?" asked his special butler department of food.

"_Ared they crazy? Do they think I'm a pig?" _he thought looking at the food, the dining room is empty just him and the maids since his parents were only home once a week. "No." He said instead.

"Very well, sir. When you're finish, the car is ready for you and you can go to school." Said the butler as he left Harrison eating. Alone, as always he thought.

Harrison's car was stopped in front of his school gate. When his car arrive, all his fangirls were getting crazy.

"OH MY GOD! HARRISON..."

"MARRY ME!"

"I LOVE YOU HARRISON."

"YOU ARE MINE HARRISON!" screamed all his fangirls. And honestly, it annoys him, turning his ears deaf.

"As we expected from our Harrison Riddle. You're very popular dude!" said his friend. He has messy red hair with frickles on his face. The name was Ronald Weasley, heir of Weasly Company.

"Of course, who do you think Harrison are." Said Blaise and Seamus. His other friends. They have pale brown eyes and hazel eyes. Just like him, they were very popular too. And also rich...

"Hey stop it, you all annoying him. Beware before he's annoyed." Said Theo.

"Right guys stop teasing Harrison." Said a blonde haired guy with a small plastered in his face. He is Harrison best friend, Draco Malfoy. Heir of Malfoy Company, the second biggest company in Britain).

"Oh, Harrison is getting annoyed." Ron teased.

"Shut up you Shadow-freak!" Harrison yelled. He has a deadly aura around him at the moment as if saying dare to come, you'll die.

"Hahaha, just kidding dude!" Ron said in hurry. _"Scary,"_ he thought as sweats dropping over his body.

"Tsk..." answered Harrison while the others were following him to the building.

"OH MY GOD! HARRISON."

"DRACO!"

"BLAISE! SEAMUS!

"RONALD!" screamed all the girls while they walked into the school.

**LUNCH**

They were in the cafeteria with some girls were flirting with them.

"Hey guys, I have found a new cafe here. Want to go after school?" asked Ron.

"What kind of cafe?" Seamus asked as he drank his Mocca.

"It's just an ordinary cafe. But all of the attendant are girls. Isn't that cool." Ron stated.

"Alright, since I have plenty of times. I'll come. How about you Harrison? You come?" asked Draco.

"Hm." Was all he said shortly.

"Hello, my dear Harrikins! Can I come too? Of course I can right? Because I'm your lovely girlfriend." Lavender said while she pecked Harrison on the lips with cute smile. Harrison didn't think so, he thought it was disgusting insted.

"Get off you bitch, we're over now. I don't need you." Harrison told her as he pushed her causing her to fell on the butt.

"But I thought you love me Harrikins?"

"Love? Huh, don't get me wrong. _Love is all stupid, there is no need for love_." Harrison said in sarcasm.

The girl ran, got out of the cafeteria with teary eyes.

"Wow, you're awesome mate!" said Blaise.

"GOT THAT!" shouted Ron with a giggle.

"Oh right Harrison, come to think about it, you never kiss any of your girlfriends. Always they're the one who kiss you right?" asked Seamus.

Yes right, although Harrison was a playboy who changed his girlfriend once a wee, he never kiss his girlfriend. Always they are the one who kiss him on his cheek or his lips.

**Lunar Cafe**

"Over here Harrison!" shouted Blaise.

Harrison got in to the cafe, and sat with his companies. All the girls in there were watching them with love in their eyes.

"Look at the waitress over there. Isn't she hot?" asked Ron.

"She looks like a clown." Harrison said.

"Harrison is right. Look at her make up. Does she want to cover her ugly face? She use a very thick make up." Theo said with disgust on his face.

"Hello handsome, do you want to order any food?" asked one of the waitress. With the tone she used, everyone near her would know that she was flirting with them.

"Just five cups of coffee lady. And the kiss from you." Draco said with a wink.

"Strawberry juice for me." Harrison said.

"Okay handsome," said the waitress as she leaned down and kissed Harrison on the cheek. After that she went straight to the kitchen.

"Hey I was the one who asked for the kiss. Why was Harrison the one who got that?" protested Draco.

"It's simple, because Harrison is the most handsome guy in here." Ron said as he turned his eyes to Harrison who's smirking now.

"All the girls in here are slut. And looks like a clown. You must take responsibility for spending my time in here shadow-freak." Harrison said glaring at Ron.

That night, he went home late and told all his guards to left him alone earlier.

On the street, he feel like to walk thinking about his poor family, he retorted at that.

He was pulled out of his thought once he saw three guys watching him from distance and approached him quietly.

"Well, well, well. Look what do we have here." Said one of the guy.

"If it isn't Harrison Riddle. How's daddy little boy?" the biggest guy asked smirked.

"I'm surprised to see you without your daddy minions." He added as they laughed at him.

"I don't need them and get lose, you're distracting me idiots." He shouted back as he walks passed them but then suddenly they blocking his way.

"What do you want?" He asked looking at the guys.

"Oh nothing, we just wanted to see how a rich boy could do without their parents protection."

The biggest guy was grabbing his hand and didn't let go.

"Let me go! What do you think you are doing!" he yelled as the others started to punch him on his stomach, "Oufff, you are a dead man." he felt someone grabbed his hair and smashed it hard. With that everything went dark and blank.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Harrison felt himself woke up in a big room all white, he felt hurts all over his body and head.

"Ughh." He groaned.

"Harrison!" he heard a woman called his name, "We're so worried about you son." He glanced and saw his mom next to his bed with his father next to her as he nodded looking at him worriedly.

"Yeah, right." He retorted.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked.

"What were you thinking Harrison! It could've been worse, why were you telling them to leave you alone!" his father shouted.

"What do you care?" He shouted back, with that his father speechless he opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't find his mouth to say anything at that moment.

"Of course we do sweety, you are our only son! Of course we care Harrison. Please, don't do anything as stupid as that anymore." his mother told him.

"I'm fine mom, no big deal that was just a little accident." Harrison said as his father sneered, "Accident? If Carrow didn't pass by that time God knows what would happen to you." He added as Harrison sent him a cold glare.

"I am tired." He said insted.

"Of course sweety, we're leaving but we're here if you need us." His mom said kissed him on his forehead as Harrison closed his eyes trying to sleep.

Tom Riddle waiting outside the room with his wife, Lily Riddle along with his best friend and employe Lucius Malfoy. They didn't tell him that it was his father collegues were the ones who was trying to hurt him.

"Lucius." He said.

The others looked at him, "Find a safe, isolated place that would be fit for Harrison. Away from England – away from Europe."

Lily and Lucius eyes were both widened as he understood. "Sir, are you certain?"

Tom nodded, "He needs to be safe until I can settle about the business here Lucius. If they were trying to harm him tonight, we can not be sure that they would not try again. I'm putting his well-being on top. Find some place that is barely there on the map. Arrange everything. School, a place for him to stay but you know, purchase a respectable house, a good car, clothes, and anything else that he would need. I want everything ready by the end of the week." He finished.

"Are you serious, Tom? Have you lost your mind? He's not going to like this." Lily said, "You know how stubborn he is just like you." She added, sneered.

Lucius nodded his head looking at them both, "Harrison will not be pleased with this." He said.

Tom narrowed his eyes, "I am more concerned about his well-being, Lily it's better that than his approval Lucius. Now, do as I say." He told them as they nodded their head, they knew how Tom is, he is actually loves his son more than anything.

"Certainly, sir."

"Good, I am going to visit a friend tomorrow."

The next day he fly to America to prepare the things.

"Mr. Riddle." One of his employe in America, Jeremy Clarington, greeted him when he entered his office. "How may I be of assistance to you?"

Tom took a seat and eyed the man intently. There was a perfectyly polite smile on his lips but it did nothing to hide the greed in his eyes. He knows that the people only do things to people like him for money and glory.

"I need your help, my son is going to live here for a year or some. I want you to keep an eye on him. He was recently attacked by my business enemies. So make sure he's fine while he is here Clarington." He said, "Or I will ruin you." He added to the man as the man gulped in fear.

"Of course, sir. Don't worry. We'll do anything that we must do to take care of your son." He replied.

"Good, I expect nothing less. Thank you Jeremy." He stated before walking out of the office.

Jeremy sighed looking at Mr. Riddle who just leaving, "His son, must be just like him." He muttered, "I wonder if this young man is worse than my son." He added and make a phone call.

Later that day, Lucius stood silently behind his boss as he inspected the house in front of them. It was a large, beautiful looking structure but not big enough like their Mansion back in England but he thought it is big enough for Harrison. The guards are already patrols around the Mansion.

"I am pleased, Lucius. I assume that everything is in order?"

Lucius nodded, "Yes, sir. The cars, bikes, and all are in the garage."

"I have enrolled him into Public High School and checked to see if there is any way the others or their people can track him here." He finished.

Tom raised his eyebrow in question way as the Malfoy shook his head, "He is safe here." He added in hurry.

"He better be, Lucius. You might be my friend, but when it come to my family I don't care such things." He told him as the blonde nodded his head.

"And make sure he gets everything he needs here." He added, "Of course sir." Lucius said.

"Sir..." one of his assistant called for his attention, "Sorry, sir. I do not wish to be insolent and question you but the young master seemed to be most upset by your decision. Is it really-" he tried but cutted when Tom raised his hand, "I appreciate the concern Barty, but I know what I'm doing." He told him looking at the sky. That was true Harrison had not been pleased with the decision.

_**Flashback**_

"_It wasn't my fault!" he yelled, frustrated. "And you had no right to do such things without telling me first! Why are you sending me away!"_

"_It is for your own safety," Tom stated calmly._

_He laughed harshly, "And since when did you care about my safety, dear Father? You never did before so why now? oh right because everywhere I go you always got me stuck with your stupid guards!" he yelled running his hand through his hair. "I seems can't get enough with you now, can I?!" He grunted._

_Tom leaned forward, his eyes narrowing dangerously, "Of course I care Harrison. I am your father, even though I am not the best father in the world, I did this for your own good. And those guards I got you were for your own good, if you wasn't being so reckless this wouldn't happen." He said shaking his head. "You must think rationally, don't be stupid." He added._

"_Bull-shit! After this I bet you're going to hire the entire station of them. Just because this one happened doesn't mean anything! I told you that was just a little accident and you're going to send me away just because of this!" Harrison shouted, feeling angry at his father decision._

"_You will watch your tongue, young man, and it's not an accident!" he said, getting enough of this. "They are after you because of me! You know how business Harrison, I'm not taking any chances." He continued. "You are going, end of discussion." He added._

"_So this is all your fault, and I have to do this now. It's so not fair, father." He said calmly yet cold enough and walks out of the room._

_Tom sighed._

**End of Flashback**

After a while, the sound of a car entering the Mansion brough Tom out of his thought. He looked around and glanced at the Limo who just arrived.

Lily stepped out of the car before Harrison hesitantly followed.

Lily leaned down and kissed his son's forehead, "You will be alright, sweetheart. I am going to visit you often here." She whispered softly, his fingers run through his hair.

"I kno you are upset, dear. I am upset too, but you know your father doing this because it's the right thing, love. You will realize that soon."

Harrison looked at her for a long moment before nodding, "Whatever mom, I know exactly how he is." He said glanced at his father who was standing in front of the door.

Lily sighed and pulled him in a hug, "Aww sweetheart, don't worry about it. Now take good care of yourself, no skipping meals, no sleeping too late. And don't do that thing you did the last time again, please."

"Yeah, mom. I understand." He said, sighing when she glanced at the Mansion and saw the guards already in patrol around the house. "Can't seems to get rid of them now, can I?" he muttered.

"Oh shush you." Lily said dragging his son inside.

He looked around, and the mansion is just like their house back in England but a little smaller, he shook his head, _'This is going to be a long year here. What were they thinking? This is such a small town I don't need all this.'_ He thought.

A hand on his shoulder pulled him out of his mind, "Yes?"

"We are going back in an hour, son. We need to take care of things back in Britain." Lily told him.

"Don't you always?" he muttered to himself but it came out loudly.

"I know sweetheart, I'm sorry. But I promise we're going to visit you often. If you need anything just ask Mr. Baron, he is the HeadHouse here." She told him looking at the butler who nodded respectfully at her.

"Yeah. Yeah." He answered.

"Remember everything I told you?" his mom asked and Harrison nodded his head.

"Good," Lily said and pulled him in a hug once more before got out heading to the car.

His father approached him once she's gone. "I'll see you next week. Please don't get in too much trouble here, son. I know you are upset, but you must understand Harrison. If you need anything just call one of us. Lucius already took care of your school and other things here. You are going to school tomorrow and don't try get rid of those men again. Because I will know and that won't be pleased." He told his son as the teenager nodded his head reluctantly.

"Good, now we need to go, take care of yourself." He said pulling him in a hug and walks out of the house.

Harrison sighed as he saw his parents drove off. "Old habbits never change." He muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Love Is Love

A/N : I do not own Harry Potter nor its Characters, I do not own Glee either, just something that came into my mind. NonMagic Story Harry/Rachel.

_Summary : Harrison Riddle, the only son of Tom Riddle Jr, Heir of Riddle Company (The first biggest company in the world), also the Heir of the England's one of Royalty Houses is getting sent to a little town called Lima in United States once his father business enemies tries to harm him to get back to his father, he's not that happy to left his friends behind but that change soon as he met a certain brunette._

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

_Love is all stupid. There is no need for love_

_-Harrison-_

Harrison sighed as he saw his parents drove off. "Old habbits never change." He muttered.

"Do you want anything to eat sir?" Baron asked as Harrison shook his head, "Nah, I'm good. Thank you Baron. Where is my room?" he asked insted. "This way sir. Let me take you." He said leading him to his room as the maids carry his things.

"Great." He muttered following the butler.

Once he's there, he noticed that his room looks exactly like his room back in home, Harrison arched an eyebrpw, "Of course, that old man going to do exactly same decoration as always." He huffed and he noticed that they were still standing in front of the door.

"You can go now, I need to rest." He told them as they nodded and left.

He pulled out his phone and dialed Draco's number.

'Harrison! Where the hell are you?' asked Draco,

"I'm in United States, I have no idea what town is this." He told him

'What! They sent you that far! I thought you were just grounded or something.' Draco said as Harrison sighed,

"I know Draco, your father was here with them as always." He said, sneered.

'Yeah, he's been gone for days.'

"Aren't they always?" he retorted.

'True, alright mate I'll be visiting you as soon as I can.' Draco said.

"Yeah, thank you. I must go now, wish me luck in this new bloody town." He told him as the blonde let out a laugh. "Shut up Malfoy!" he shouted and ended the call throwing his phone on the bed.

Meanwhile, Rachel, Santana, Quinn, and Brittany are in Lima Beans their usual place to hang out.

"So What are we going to do then? I swear sometimes Mr. Shue is such an idiot." Quinn told them.

"That's not nice Quinn, he might be but he's still our teacher." Rachel said.

"Geez Berry, Q's right. Calm your tits dwarf." Santana retorted as Brittany slapped her on the arm, "That's not nice San." The blonde said pouted, "I'm just kidding baby, she knows." The latina told her.

"Whipped," Quinn muttered in a cough as Santana glared at her. She was about to say something else but stopped when she noticed Limos were passing through.

"Are the President in town or something?" asked the latina as the others shrugged.

"Don't know, but looks like." She answered looking at the cars following by bikes but don't seems like Police's.

"I don't think that's the President, if it is they would be polices everywhere near them." Rachel said.

"Yeah, right. Who cares? must be some rich asses." Santana added

"So what are we going to do? Coach Sylvester is cutting our budget for glee club. I don't know if I can life without glee in my life, you all know that singing is my passion. It's like my destiny. What if I can't sing anymore? what if –" Rachel rambling dramatically making the others rolled their eyes.

"Oh stop it Berry, breathe for a moment. I swear that shit is annoying as hell." Santana said.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"We should do something." Brittany exclaimed, "Like we need to get money from doing something in school." She continued. "Something that made us gain the money." She added shrugging.

"You are a genius Brittany!" Rachel yelled as the blonde smiled so bright at her. "Thank you Rach!" she said pulling her in a hug.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Later that night, Harrison found himself in the dinning room, alone with just Mr. Baron standing there. He glanced at him.

"Baron." He called him, "Yes sir?"

"Come eat with me." He said as Baron eyes widened looking at him.

"But sir-"

"No buts, sit there, that's an order because I don't feel like to eat alone tonight."

With that Mr. Baron takes a seat next to him.

"What are you waiting for? Eat, I didn't ask you to just sit, I said eat there with me." He said rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, I won't tell my father so you're job is fine." He added.

"Of course, thank you sir." He said and began to eat.

**The next morning**

Baron knocked on the door, about to wake him up for school.

"Young Mr. Riddle..."

"Sir...it's time to go to school."

"Hm...Five more minutes." He answered.

"You're going to be late Sir, it is your first day at school after all." Baron said and with that he sat up from his bed, with his messy raven hair.

"Urghh.. I hate first day at school!" he grunted as he heading to his bathroom.

Baron shook his head trying to hold his laughter looking at him.

Once he got out of the bathroom, he glanced at the formal suits on the bed, "So, I'm going to public school here." He said and took the suits getting ready for school.

After, he went down to his dinning room and saw the foods are served along with the Bodyguards that waiting for him.

"Seriously?" he said with an raised eyebrow.

"How many of you exactly?" he asked

The guards glanced at each other before one of the leader step up. "It doesn't matter Sir, but me and Steve are going to accompany you to the school." He said.

"Are you kidding me? This is my first day, I don't need that kind of impression today." He told them, "Now scram! I want to go to school." He shouted, "Alone." He added calmly and began to walks. "I'm not hungry anymore." he told Baron who just nodded.

"Sorry Sir, we can't let you do that. Your father has inform us to follow you everywhere you go here." He said again as Harrison turned to him again.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Carrow sir." He answered. "So you're the one who found me that night." He said as the man nodded his head. "Psshh, no wonder I was just fine, I wish those three fools are just fine after you found us." He told him as he looked at the man, he was tall, muscular, and scary.

"Don't worry about them, we took care of it." He replied. "I'm sure you did."

"Okay then, seems I can't get rid of you." He said and walks to the door.

Outside a Limo was waiting for him, he shook his head at that. "This day couldn't be worse." He muttered and got in the car as Carrow and Steve follow him behind as they carried his stuff.

He looked outside the window, and noticed that his Mansion is the biggest House in the neighborhood, he's not surprised with that knowing who his father is.

Once he reached the school, he noticed that every singles eyes were on him. He sighed as Carrow opened the door for him and with that, he got out of the car looking like a prince. He wore his black golden suit along with dark tuxedo that screamed rich. He could hear gasps from the students once he got out of the car, he put his emotionless mask on and began to walk into the building.

"Wow," was all Quinn said as they saw the Limos on the parking lot.

Santana nodded along with Brittany. "That must be them that we saw yesterday."

"Who is he? Is he the President's son or something? But that's imposibble because Obama is black and that kid is as pale as Quinny here." Brittany said as Santana burst into laughter looked at Quinn who were just frowned.

"I'm sure they are just like President if they treated that kid like that, did you see his clothes? I saw it once on the magazine. Can't wait to see him." She told them as the others nodded their heads.

Harrison Riddle walked through the front doors of William McKinley High School, at least that's what he read once he reached the school. Keep his cool and just walks not caring that everyone gazes were on him, shocked with confusion with his bodyguards following behind.

He stopped making them stopped also, "Where is the Headmaster office?" he asked turned to Carrow. "That way young master." Carrow answered pointing at the direction, the people around him gaped as they heard that they were calling him young master, because in America there is no such things.

He turned to look around with a raised eyebrow, and shook his head heading to where the office were. Once he reached the office, he pushed open the door and walked over to the front desk.

The secretary looked at the new kid in front of her in confusion as she noticed the men behind him.

"Harrison. Harrison Riddle." He said to the woman behind the desk.

"Ah yes Harrison. Principal Figgins will see you in a minute if you'd just like to tke a seat. He is just dealing with a matter at the moment but should be out soon." The woman said nerviously as he nodded his head and went to sit down where the woman had pointed him to wait.

Soon two boys emerged from Principal Figgins' office. An older man followed them out, "Now boys, I won't punish you this time but if it happens I will be talking to Mr. Schuester and Coach Tanaka and have you suspended from the teams."

"Yes sir." Both boys said in unison before turning around. _'Pathetic,'_ he thought. Soon enough their gazes fell to the two bodyguards who were standing near him. "Can I help you?" Mr. Figgins asked. "Oh, yes sir. The young master is waiting for you." Carrow said as Harrison mentally palm faced his head at the guards ethic as they turned their gaze on him.

The two boys looked at them in confusion.

"Mister Riddle?" he asked.

Harrison nodded his head. "Oh right, come inside follow me." He instructed, he stood up and followed him into his office. Leaving the two boys dumbfounded looking at him.

Inside, he took a seat after shaking his hand.

"Well Mr. Riddle, Mr. Malfoy has brought over your transcripts and I must say, they are very impressive." Figgins said. Harrison just nodded his head, he knows that wasn't him, he couldn't careless for school works back at home, but impressed by Mr. Malfoy though.

"Now I will show you to your locker and then your first class." He said and stood up, left the room as Harrison followed him down the hall to a red locker.

"So they put lockers on the great hall here?" he muttered.

"This is your locker and this your combination." He handed him a piece of paper but instead Carrow took the paper, "If I'm not mistaken your first class is English so if you'll follow me." He continued.

Harrison followed behind the principal, soon they both stopped outside classroom 25B.

"Wait here." Figgins said before he knocked and entered the room. Harrison waited outside the room, "Are you going inside the class too?" he asked, annoyed because all eyes were on him since he walks in the building.

"No, sir. We are just going to wait outside the class." He replied.

"Good." He said.

The door opened and Principal Figgins motioned him to enter.

He walked in confident. There were twenty sophomores staring at him as they began to whispers on one another once they looked at the door and noticed the guards are waiting outside. He noticed the two boys from the office earlier. He turned to the teacher when he started talking.

"Hi there Harrison. My name is Mr. Simpson. Welcome." The teacher said with a friendly smile.

"I will take my leave now. Please come and see me this afternoon when school is finished Mr Riddle."

"Hm." Was all Harrison said as he left the room. He turned back to the class and too a deep breath.

"Ok then Harrison, why don't you take a seat next to Kurt and we will get started. Kurt?" Mr. Simpson said.

He noticed a boy wearing a collared shirt and a fedora hat raise his hand nervously. He moved towards the desk next to him and slid into it.

"Ok class, where were we?" Mr. Simpson said as he began continued the class.

"Kurt." He said as he stuck his hand out.

He took his hand and nodded. Kurt frowned, "Harrison right?" he asked again.

"Mhm," was all he said. "So Harrison, where you from?" he tried again.

"London." He replied as Kurt eyes widened. "Whoa that's so cool, no wonder your accent is so thick." He going on and on, Harrison rolled his eyes. "Well, welcome to Lima." He added.

"Oh so this town name is Lima." He said not taking his eyes off the paper on the desk.

"Wow, you didn't even know where you moved in!" Kurt shouted getting anyone attention's on the room.

"Will you shut up? You're so loud." He told him glaring at the other students in the room.

"Sorry." He muttered, "Mhm," replied Hadrian.

"I have to say, that you have a good sense of fashion." He said as Harrison arched an eyebrow. "I mean look at your suits and tux, that looks great especially on your figures." He continued as he looked at him, he's tall like his father, but not so muscular if they saw his father they going to thnk that he is a mini version of him just his eyes he took from her mother.

"Right." Was all he said.

"What classes do you take?" Kurt asked, he noticed that Harrison isn't a very talkactive person so he keep asking question, the only thing is once he talk it was just one or two words came out of his mouth.

He shrugged, "Don't know."

Kurt's jaw dropped at once, and finally the bell rang. Harry walked out of the classroom in rush wth Kurt following behind.

"You have Art now, young master." Carrow said peeking at his schedule, Kurt just stand there shocked looking at the new kid, the men treated him like he is some kind of Prince from England. Maybe he is a prince after all, Kurt thought.

"This way." Carrow said leading him to his next class. With Kurt following behind because he also got Art with him.

'Crash,' the crowd are surronding them once they heard the crash.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" one of a boy wearing red hoody yelled.

Carrow got him on his arm while Steve holding the other one. "Yes?" Harrison asked as the slushie were fell on the ground. "Sorry sir, these boys were trying to throw those things on you." Carrow explained. The crowd gaped in shock looking at the scene.

"Is that so? And pray tell why would you threw those things on me?" he asked coolly.

"That – that was just a welcome treat in here." He replied.

"Hm." Was all he said. "Well thank you, now scram." He told them. As they were about to go, Carrow grabbed him by the arm, "If you ever try anything to harm HIM in anyway. This is the least you would be worrying about." He told him quietly as the boys face went pale. With that they're gone.

Harrison left following Carrow and Steve to his next class.

The crowd were still in shock, "Was that really happening?" Artie asked breaking the silence.

"I believe so, this year is going to be an interesting year for sure." Santana said looking at the men in black leaving the crowd.

"What the fuck? Who was that guy? Man, nobody is going to be brave enough to even lay a finger on that dude after that." Puck added.

"Yeah, his name Harrison. We are on the class together earlier remember." Finn answered.

"Yeah, dude he was with you, what can you tell us about him?" he said turned to Kurt.

"Yeah, spill Lady Hummel." Santana retorted as the others nodded.

He cleared his throat, "Well his name is Harrison Riddle, from London England." He stated, "He didn't even know Lima before I welcomed him to Lima," he continued as the others shaking their heads. "I know right? I mean how come you didn't know where you moved in right?" he finished as the others nodded. "That's all I know, but the guy not really a talkactive kind, he was only say one or two words at me once we were on the class." He added.

"Well, Mr. Riddle operation is on." Santana stated with a smirk.

Later that day, Rachel is on her way to the Art class. She was so caught up on looking down that she didn't see where she was going and bumped into a sold someone or something. They collided with each other and she dropped her notebook. The brown haired girl looked up and met emerald green eyes.

"I'm sorry, didn't see where I was going." She told the raven-haired boy. Before the other boy could get a word out the men behind him stepped forward.

"You should watch where you're going Miss." One of the man said.

"I said I was sorry." She told him with narrow eyes.

"You could have harm him," He added causing a scene.

"Carrow shut it, she said she was sorry and she didn't even hurt me. I'm perfectly fine." The boy finally spoke. The men nodded their heads and stepped back.

Shaking her head, she bent down to get her notebook, when she stood the raven-haired boy was still there. There was something in his eye that made him uncomfortable.

"Sorry about them, they always like that." Harry told her and turns away about to walk to the class when the girl stopped him and stuck out her hand.

"Rachel Berry." She said as he took it slowly, "Harrison. Harrison Riddle." He said nodded.

"Is this your first day? I've never seen you before." She asked and the boy nodded, "What room you looking for?"

"34B."

"Oh I have that class too. Come on I'll take you there." The two of them walked in silence to the classroom and they made it on time. Rachel sat down by a group of people. Kurt that he noticed from his previous class, a boy in a wheel chair, and an asian girl who wore all black.

Harrison made his way to the teacher.

"Mr. Riddle, I presume." He said as Harrison nodded. "Take a seat Mr. Riddle, the class is about to start." He added and with that he made his way to an empty seat.

Harrison was so lost in his drawing and thoughts that he jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder. He looked up and saw that it was the girl from earlier, Rachel Berry.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you, but the class is over and you didn't seem to notice that the bell had rung." She told him as Harrison packed his black book and stood.

"Thanks." He told Rachel and turned to leave, he had his last class of the day Italian.

"Where are you heading?" Harrison hadn't realized that the brown haired girl was following him.

"Italian."

"Oh. I have gym so I'll see you around."

"Mhm," he nodded and headed down the stairs.

"Okay, class, listen up!" Mrs. Tristan said, "We have a new student joining us today." She said happily. "My. Riddle."

"Riddle?" Blaine said in surprise.

"What is it? Do you know anything about him?" Kurt asked as he looked at him.

"Yes, almost everyone from the high society knows, my dad's the CEO of their company here in Ohio. Tom Riddle is one of the richest men around the world, they are from England, also one of Lord of the Ancient and Noble Family in old England. His family has been around forever, basically, but his son was going to a private school somewhere in London." He exclaimed.

They stopped talking when Harrison walked in. Kurt already know the boy from earlier, but several people stopped breathing and gaped in awe at the 6'1 raven-haired boy. His raven hair fell into his emerald green eyes sexily, causing most of the girls in class to giggle, including Kurt, earning a weird look from Blaine.

"Class, this is Harrison Riddle. I expect you to treat him with respect." Mrs. Tristan warned. She turned to him with a sweet smile. "Why don't you go find a seat, dear." He nodded and scanned over the room. People were waving frantically at seats next to them but the boy ignored them. Harrison walked elegantly over the table in front of Kurt.

"Hey again." Kurt said, "Mhm," his deep voice caused the girls in the calss to giggle again, and even some of the boys. The other boys glared at the blonde. They knew he'd be competition for their girlfriends and didn't like it.

Finally the first day over, Harrison arrived with his luxurious Limousine and parked it in front of the mansion. The door man then open the door of the mansion and got in, "Here we are. A very quite mansion." He said.

When Harrison arrived, there were no one who wait for his coming nor said welcoming home to him except his maids and butler. He hated get back to this mansion or better yet every mansion because of this condition. He went straight upstair to his bedroom. Do the quick bath and sleep.

Santana, Quinn, Brittany, Puck, and Finn were all waiting in Puck truck waiting for Harrison to get in his car.

Once he saw he walked out of the building, one of his men opened the door for him. "That guy sure is a Prince." Finn commented looking at his direction, "Yeah man, He's the lucky one. I would kill just to be in his position right now." Puck added as Santana hit him on the back of his head making them laugh.

"What the hell satan?" he asked, annoyed rubbing the back of his head.

"Shut up Puckerman! That wont happen even in your dream." She told him laughing. Puck sneered, "Ah! As if Lopez." He shoted back. As Santana was about to say something, Quinn interupted them.

"Shut up you two, they're moving. Let's go," she said as Puck starting the car and follow right behind him.

They passed through the high class society neighborhood, "Whoa, look at those Houses." Puck commented. "I wonder why he didn't go to Dalton instead." Finn added.

After a while, the cars stopped in front of the biggest House in there as far as they knew, the house was the biggest on there.

They saw the gate opened and the cars entered.

"Okay, if we can get this guy to the glee club. Money wont be an issue anymore." Quinn said breaking the silence.

"Yeah. You're right, we're definitely going to make it through nationals." Finn agreed.

"Alright, hold up. But what makes you asses think that he would want to join a loser club like that?" Santana asked. "We didn't know that yet, San. At least we could try." Brittany said as Santana nodded her head.

"You're right baby. Did you now that you are the genius in here?" Santana said, "Yeah, yeah Lopez we know." Puck said making the others but Santana burst into laugh.

"Thank you Sanny!" Brittany said hugging her tight as Santana gladly hugged her back.

"Whipped," Puck muttered. "Shut it Fuckerman." She said glaring at him hard.


	3. Chapter 3

Love Is Love

A/N : I do not own Harry Potter nor its Characters, I do not own Glee either, just something that came into my mind. NonMagic Story Harry/Rachel.

_Summary : Harrison Riddle, the only son of Tom Riddle Jr, Heir of Riddle Company (The first biggest company in the world), also the Heir of the England's one of Royalty Houses is getting sent to a little town called Lima in United States once his father business enemies tries to harm him to get back to his father, he's not that happy to left his friends behind but that change soon as he met a certain brunette._

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

_Love is all stupid. There is no need for love_

_-Harrison-_

The next morning Santana, Quinn, Brittany, Puck, and Finn are outside the parking lot getting ready for school.

"Okay hold up, how are we going to ask this kid?" Santana asked.

"Hmm. What about Rachel? She usually have better ideas." Finn suggested.

"Of course Finnept, you're going to say those things about the hobbit." She replied rolling her eyes.

"I agree with Finn." Brittany joined in. "Rachel must know what to do." She added.

"Okay, now where is she?"

Just then, they saw Rachel out of her car. "Berry!" Santana shouted as Rachel turned her head looking at her direction. She saw Santana, Brittany, Finn, Puck, and Quinn was gather around Puck's van. "Yeah?" Rachel asked as Brittany waving at her smiling while Santana just rolled her eyes. "Come here Berry." She called for her.

So Rachel made her way there. "What can I help you with Santana?" She asked as she approached the five of them.

"We were talking about the new kid." She started.

"OH! Yes. He's such a nice guy, but those men not so much though. What about him?" Rachel asked.

"You know him?" Quinn asked.

"Yes. We were on the same class yesterday." She replied.

"Great! So you can ask him to join glee club." Brittany said excitedly clapping her hands together.

"Okay. I can try, but I can't promise anything as you know that I'm not really capable of. Why don't you guys ask him already? You guys are popular and all, and he must want to hang out with you guys since that, but then again I guess –"

"Shut up Berry!" Santana interrupted. "If we thought so we would do it already. So stop doing that. Did you even take a breath?" She added glaring at Rachel.

"Yes Santana I do breath as you know I'm a human being so that we need to breath if we wanted to keep living." She answered.

"You've got to be kidding me Berry." She told her as the others burst into laughter.

"Only you Jew Princess." Puck told her still laughing as Santana shot her a cold glare. "Anyways." He started as he controlled his laughter. "So can you like drag him to the glee club? As you know that we need someone like him so we didn't have to do those things to get money. Remember last year christmas that was nightmare." He explained as the others nodded their heads.

"I suppose I can Noah, so if that was all. I'll be leaving now, Have a good day guys." She told them and making her way inside the building.

And then at the same time, they saw Harrison's car pulled over to the parking lot. "Pshht." Quinn muttered looking at him got out of the car with the same men yesterday, he glanced as he got out of the car looking at the people who staring at him. Today, he was wearing another suits tuxedo with a fur on the neck looking as handsome as ever.

"God, he's so hot." Quinn muttered as the others looking at her with an raised eyebrow. "What?" she snapped. "He is hot, there is no doubt about it." She added. "I mean look at him, no wonder if the cheerios been talking about him since yesterday." She continued.

"Yeah Q, we knows. Did Kurt told you that Blaine's dad is working on their company in Ohio." Brittany said.

"And what would they do here? I mean they probably owns the company around the world, look at Blaine he's one of the richest guy in this school and yet you said his dad is working for that guy." Santana wondered, Brittany shrugged. "Who knows?" She answered.

"But I'm going to find out." Quinn said, smirking making her way towards him. "Q, where are you going?" Santana called but Quinn just pointing at Harrison direction.

"Hey, Harrison." She greeted.

"Yes?" He asked coolly.

"Umm. I'm Quinn – Quinn Fabray." She said offering her hand to shake which Harrison took and shook her hand.

"Harrison Riddle." He replied.

"I know. So what class do you have today? I mean I can show you around, I know that you're not used to the school just yet." She started.

"What class do I have today?" He asked turning his head to Carrow. He take a peek at Harrison's schedule before answering. "Spanish sir." He told him.

"What he said." He said and walks away leaving Quinn stunned behind.

"Wow Q, looks like you just got rejected." Santana said as she approached her laughing along with Puck and Finn.

"That's not nice San." Brittany said slapping her arm lightly. "Aww, sorry Q. But that guy is cool as hell, there's no way anyone would turn you down." She added, "But him," she continued pointing at Harrison who was just entering the building with his two bodyguard. "Is something else." She finished.

"Oh don't worry Satan. I'm going to get him alright." Quinn said looking at Harrison's back as he entered the school as the guys making 'ooohh,' sounds looking at the blonde.

"We'll see Fabray." Santana mumbled just then the bell rang and the five of them making their way inside.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Harrison making her way to his first class, "Carrow, just wait for me in the car. I'll be fine by myself." He said calmly.

"But sir –" he tried but Harrison raised his hand stopping him.

"No buts Carrow. I'm not repeating myself! Or would you like if I just sneak out or something like that, and for you to just wait until my dear father heard the news about it." He told him as the gulped in fear when he noticed about his father.

"Yes. Sorry sir. Me and Steve would wait on the car. But call us if you need anything." He said.

"Good, now scram. I want to enjoy my day." He said as the men bowing their heads and walks out of the school.

"Finally." He muttered looking at the two making their way out.

With that he walked inside the classroom.

In the class, he noticed the girl from yesterday, Rachel witht he others already sitting on their table. He walked towards Rachel and sat next to her, making the others looked at him confused, because they know that Rachel is a loser and nobody really wanted to sit with her.

Quinn and Santana glanced at each other looking at the new kid next to Rachel Berry.

'Am I seeing thing? He really was rejecting me but he's now sitting next to Berry.' She passed the paper to Santana.

'Looks like it Q, I guess you got your self a competition.' Santana replied at the paper but Quinn just keep looking at Rachel with the looks that could kill.

"Hey." He greeted as he took a seat next to her. Rachel just smiled in return making him smile at the tiny brunnete next to him.

Just then, walked in the class.

"Okay class. Good morning." He started but noticing the new kid next to Rachel. "Ahh, I see you are the new student?" He said.

"Mhm," was all he said making Will arched his eyebrow as the other girls giggling at his answer.

"Well please step forward and introduce yourself." He told him and with that Harrison rose from his seat making her way in front of the class.

"Okay, I'm Mr Schuester this lot just call me Mr Schue. The students in this classroom are all part of the Glee Club with I run." The greasy haired teached told him with a cheesy grin on his face as Harrison just nodded his head disinterested.

"Well guys, why don't you all say a little about yourselves for Harrison here." He said.

Nearly every students rolled their eyes but nodded.

"I'm Artie, head of the AV club." Said the boy in a wheelchair wearing glasses up his nose.

"Mike Chang, and I'm a dance. I can pop and lock." The asian boy said shrugging from his seat next to Artie.

"I'm Tina Cho-Chang well I'm dating Mike there." Another asian said as she smiled shyly towards Mike and kissed him on the cheek.

The others chuckled at the couple rolling their eyes.

"I'm Kurt Hummel. But you already know me since we've met yesterday." Kurt said.

"Hey, I'm Blaine Anderson. And Kurt is my boyfriend." A short guy next to Kurt said as he took his hand.

"Hey boy, I'm Mercedes Jones and I love tater tots." She said with a grin on her face.

"Tater tots?" Harrison muttered to himself but didn't realized that he said that out loud as the students chuckled at him while Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Name's Noah Puckerman, but the losers call me Puck. I'm the Football team captain. You should try out, you got the build for one dude." Puck said as the others rolled their eyes. Harrison just nodded in return

"I'm Sam Evans, and I'm also on the football team. But I love avatar, I can speak Na'vi." The blonde haired said receiving a low mumle of 'lame' from the others.

"I'm Finn Hudson and I'm the quarterback and co-captain of Glee club." The huge guy with a dopey grin said.

"I'm Santana Lopez, second in command on the Cheerios." She said winking at him.

"I'm Brittany S Pierce and I love unicorns! I also on the cheerios and you're totally hot." The bright blonde cheerleader said from Santana's side receiving a small smile from Harrison.

"And I'm Quinn Fabray, head of the Cheerios." Another blonde cheerleader said next to their table, the one who approached him earlier as she winked at Harrison blushing when she saw him smiled.

"Hey, I'm Rachel Barbra Berry. Captain of the glee club." Rachel finally said from her seat.

"And that's the club for you, why don't you say something about yourself, Harrison?" Mr Schue suggested.

"My name is Harrison. I'm from London." He said to the class.

"O – okay. Anything else?" Mr Schue asked again.

"Mhm," he said shrugging.

"Okay, any question?" Mr Schue asked the other students. Quinn raised her hands up.

"Yes, Quinn?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked bluntly as the others burst into laughter looking at the blonde girl.

"No." He answered as Quinn smirks to herself, and another hands was on the air.

"Yes, Blaine?"

"Why did you move to Lima? I mean with your family reputation and all, why Lima?" He asked as the others nodded their heads eagerly to hear what the answer is.

"I believe that's none of your business Mr. Anderson." Harrison replied coolly as the others sighed in dissapoinment.

"Charming." Quinn muttered to herself.

"Is that all, sir? I think we waste our time just for this little chit chat." He said calmly turning to Mr Schuester.

"Yes, you can back to your seat, Harrison. Welcome to McKinley." He said and with that he got back to his seat.

Harrison usually prided himself on his ability to read people, but when it came to Rachel Berry, he couldn't do any.

The girl seemed to be extremely intelligent.

He never thought that he'd be attracted to the girls in this town, but Rachel wasn't any ordinary girl. She didn't try to do things with him like the others usually did.

"Yes?" he was snapped out of his thoughts by Rachel tugging at his arm.

"The class is over." She said chuckling, "You did it again. Looks like somebody never pay attention at the class." She said as Harrison blushed nervously. "Sorry, zoned out for a bit." He said as Rachel nodded in understanding.

Just when Rachel was about to say something, the trio cheerleaders came approached him.

"Harrison, would you like to have lunch with us?" Quinn asked sweetly.

"Sorry, but I'm already asking Rachel to have lunch with me." He answered as Rachel staring at him in disbelief. Santana merely shocked that he would rather go with the hobbit than with them.

"Right Rach?" he asked but before she could say anything, he dragged her out of the class room.

"Wow, looks like the hobbit is winning this time, Q." Santana said once they got out of the class. "Ugh. Shut up Lopez!" She shouted and bolted out angrily.

"Harrison? What are you doing?" Rachel asked as Harry dragged her by her arm. "Going to lunch?" he answered shrugging.

"Harrison –" she tried, "Harry." He interrupted. "You can call me Harry." He added.

"So which way the cafeteria is?" he asked as Rachel pointing at the direction.

They stopped once they are blocked by three jocks wearing red jerseys holding the ice cold cups.

"Yes? Can I help you?" He asked casually.

" Um – I uhh." He said stutering. "What?" he asked impatiently.

"Uhh – this – we." Said the other guy nervously.

"You're going to throw those things at me again, are you?"

"No – it's umm." He said pointing at Rachel.

"AH, I see. So you're going to throw those things at her?" he asked as the boys nodded.

"Now listen here boys." He started grabbing the boy the collar. "IF you're going anywhere near her, ever again. I will ruin you. You don't know who you're messing with." He said slowly.

"AM I UNDERSTOOD?" he asked as the boys nodded their heads.

"I said am I understood?" he repeated.

"Yes!" the boys said in unison.

"Good." He said releasing his shirt. "Now. SCRAM!" He told them as the boys practically running down the hallway.

"Now, where were we?" He asked turned to Rachel, she was shocked by the whole situation, never in her life were someone standing up for her before. "You okay?" He asked sincerely.

"No – Yes. It just you didn't have to. They're going to go after you now." She said as Harry let out small laugh.

"Oh. I'm looking forward to it. I want to see them trying." He said, "Come on, I'm hungry." He added grabbing her arms as Rachel blushed and nodded leading him to the cafeteria leaving the students looking at them behind.

"Aww, he's such a sweet guy." Brittany said breaking the silence. "Yeah Britt. But he sure as hell wouldn't show it often." Santana said. "Just like you." Britt added as Santana chuckled at her girlfriend.

"Let's go Britt." She said dragging her by the arm.

At the other hand, Harrison found himself practically dragged by Rachel Berry, if it were anyone else he would be gave them hell already, but he let himself getting dragged by her but he felt okay with it.

"Hey Diva!" Kurt exclaimed alerting the others her present.

"Hey, don't mind if Harry joins us do you?" She asked as the others stared at her and Harrison blinking. She took a set next to Kurt and Harry grabbed a seat and sat next to her.

"Yeah, sure." Kurt said.

"No problem." Blaine added, smiling at him.

"So Harrison, how's your second day been?" asked Artie.

"Better." He said shrugging looking at the meal.

"See I told you, he's not a really talkactive person." Kurt whispered leaning on Blaine as he nodded his head.

"So, can I ask you something?" Kurt asked. "Mhm," was all he said.

"Who are those guys with you yesterday?"

"They're umm – my bodyguards." He answered embarassed. "Don't be embarrased Harry. It's completely fine." Rachel told him looking at him with a reassuring smile as Harry returned it kindly.

"Yeah, that's cool. Where are they anyways?" Kurt asked again.

"I told him to wait me outside, in the car maybe." He replied as the others just nodded their heads.

"So if you don't mind me asking, what made you move to Lima? And yes because I know your father, my dad is working on his company in here." Blaine said as Harry shrugged.

"Just a little accident. So they sent me here." He replied. "What happened?" asked Rachel in concern. "I mean it surely not a little accident if they sent you this far from London, and you're being guarded. So what happened?" She added as Harry just staring at her. "Oh right, I'm sorry. It's none of my business, I'm rubbing my nose again." She said in hurry as Harry chuckled at her rambling.

"Nah, it's fine. Well yeah, my father sent me because one of his business ally was attacking me to get back at him." He replied as the others just gasps in shock.

"That's horrible!" Rachel exclaimed. "I'm sorry to hear that." She added as Harrison just nodded his head.

"You said they sent you here, so you're like living by yourself here?" Mercedes asked.

Harry nodded, "Yes and No. I'm not living by myself, I got the whole squad in the mansion along with the house attendant." He replied letting out an unhumorly laugh. _'They must think that my family is such a screw up family.' _He thought. "Well, I better go." He said and walked out of the cafeteria without letting them saying anything.

"Nice one Mercedes." Kurt said breaking the silence.

"What?" She asked confused. "It's obvious that his home situation is a sore spot for him." Rachel answered.

"Oh! I'm sorry I didn't mean to." Mercedes said. Once Kurt was about to say anything else, the unholy trinity came approached them along with the footballs jocks.

"SUP losers?" Puck said once he got to the table.

"Nothing. You just missed the new guy." Kurt answered. "Great!" Quinn groaned and the others arched their eyebrows at her. "What?" She snapped.

"OH nothing Q, we just simply enjoying your act towards your new high class newly crush." Santana replied.

"So have you ask him yet, Rach?" Brittany asked.

"Ask who what?" Mercedes said, "Harrison." She answered.

"Oh , no I haven't. I'll ask Harry later." She answered.

"Harry?" Quinn asked arched an eyebrow toward her. "You're on nicknames bases now?" she continues as Santana burst out laughing. "Shut up Lopez!" She demanded as the latina sneered at her.

"Good going, Hobbit." She told Rachel. "I didn't know you had it in you." She added. "Yeah, my Jew Princess. Way to go." Puck added.

Quinn slammed her hand to the table making everyone jumped. "What the hell Q?" Santana snapped.

"Shut up." She said. "Listen here Berry! You better get away from him. He's mine and he deserve the best so that's mean me! So stay away from him!" She told her and storm out of the cafeteria leaving the shocked glee clubers behind.

"Wow." Mercedes said breaking the silence. "Girl, you're in trouble." She added.

Later that day, Harrison arrived at the mansion after school. The car parked in front of the front door and he got out of the car.

"Again the quite mansion." He muttered while he opened the door slowly.

"Welcome home, young master." Baron said as he stepped inside the mansion.

"Thank you Baron." He replied nodded his head. "Did they call or something today?" He asked.

"No, young master. However they were calling last night, but you were already fell asleep." Baron answered.

"Oh." Was all he said. "What did they say?" he asked again.

"Your mother said, that they couldn't make it this week. Because they had some urgent business to take care of." He replied. "Of course." He said closing his eyes and walks to his room.

"Of course they would say that." He muttered as he stepped inside his bedroom. "She promised." He added closing his eyes. "They always did." He added.


	4. Chapter 4

Love Is Love

A/N : I do not own Harry Potter nor its Characters, I do not own Glee either, just something that came into my mind. NonMagic Story Harry/Rachel.

_Summary : Harrison Riddle, the only son of Tom Riddle Jr, Heir of Riddle Company (One of the biggest company in the world), also the Heir of the England's one of Noble&Ancent Houses is getting sent to a little town called Lima in United States once his father business enemies tries to harm him to get back to his father, he's not that happy to left his friends behind but that change soon as he met a certain brunette._

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

_Love is all stupid. There is no need for love_

_-Harrison-_

The following day, Rachel arrived just on time for school. She approached her locker just to find Harrison leant against it, playing with his phone.

"Hey Rachel." He greeted, smiled as Rachel approached him. He tucked her phone into his pocket and sliding out of the way of the locker.

"Hi." Replied the brunnete getting to her locker. "So walk you to class?" He asked and Rachel nodded her head as hey made their way to their homeroom.

"So I actually want to ask you something." Rachel said as they walks. "Yes?" He asked.

"I wanted to apologize if we as in the New Directions offended you in any way yesterday." She said.

"Oh, no problem, that wasn't you. That was me, I just wasn't in the best mood." He replied giving her a small smile. "Great! So what do you think of them?" She asked again.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean with the New Directions?" She explained as Harrison shrugged. "They're ok." He said, shrugged as Rachel sighed wanting more than that.

"Yeah, that they are. But to be honest, the reason I wanted to talk is that, would you consider joining the New Directions? I know it's not the most popularity boosting club or sosially accepted, but it's got heart and it's a lot of fun. You can like dance and be theatrical. It's very much like performing a musical, except there's no acting and it's all just musical numbers if you wondering what the glee club is." She finished.

Harrison was frozen in place, looking at the girl talking without even taking a breath for that long. "Umm – okay?" He said. Rachel shook her head, "Sorry, right I'm doing it again." She said and walked away but Harrison stopped her by grabbed her on the arm. "Hey wait, where are you going? It's okay it's actually kind of cute when you doing that." He said in honesty as Rachel blushed.

"So, the point is would you join the glee club?" She asked again.

"I don't know." He paused, "I've never been in that kind of club before." He added as Rachel eyes wide open. "You mean your previous school didn't have glee club?" She asked.

"They do, at least I thought they do, it's like musical club." He said shrugging, "But I'm just not that kind of person." He added.

"Come on, it'll be fun." She continued giving him her best puppy eyes as Harrison rolled his eyes couldn't bare to see her like that. "Fine, I would like to join your Glee club." He said finally.

"Ok perfect!" Rachel clapped. She seemed so excited. "I will enroll you in Glee club just as soon as your audition. But don't worry. Mr Schue made it a rule that everyone who auditions make it. They just have to sing. Great! Now let's get going."

Harry grinned, amused at the tiny girl excitement. "Alright Rachel." He said as they continues walking to their homeroom as the school bell rang.

"Come on, hurry." Rachel stated as she dragged him with her.

She opened the door when they reached the classroom. And the others were already there. Rachel took a seat on her usual seat next to Kurt while Harrison take a seat next to Puck behind Rachel desk.

"Guess what Kurt?" She whispered leaned on Kurt. "What?" He asked turning to the diva.

"He's going to join the glee club!" She said excitedly.

"Oh my god, this is so exciting!" Kurt squaked. "Now hold on a minute, is he any good?" Kurt asked

Rachel shrugged, "Even if he can't, we just need a member Kurt." She answered as Kurt nodded his head.

The smile on Rachel's face couldn't be any bigger.

"So what do you think of Lima so far dude?" Puck asked the new kid. "Fine." He replied shrugged, "Man, do you play football?" He continued. "Yeah, I used to play with my friends back then." He replied. "Cool dude! You've got to try out! We in need after all." He added as Harrison just shrugged once again.

"And I heard you're going to join glee club?" He asked. "Yeah," Harrison answered disinterested. "Rachel dragged me into it." He added rolling his eyes as Puck chuckled. "What's so funny?" He asked with an raised eyebrow. "Nothing bro, it just she's good at dragging people." He replied still laughing.

"I suppose that's true." Harry said smiling at Rachel. Puck raised his eyebrow at him with knowing smirk on his face. "What?" Harrison snapped looking at him smirking as his smirk faded at once. He held his hands up, "Nothing bro." He quickly said.

"So where you from?" Puck asked again, "London," Harrison answered.

Puck sighed at him, _couldn't he say more than one word each time?' _he thought.

"Um.. that's cool I guess." Puck added, "Listen, we're having a party at my place tonight. You should come." He told him.

Harrison glanced at him arched his brow, '_Party huh?', _"Mhmmm," that's all he said not really sure that he should go or not.

"Dude, what's that mean?" Puck asked, irritated.

"I'll think about it," he answered not really wanting to start an argument with some stranger just yet.

"COOL! I'll tell you what Quinn and the unholy trinity would be there as well." He whispered, Harrison glanced at him, "Unholy triniy?" he wondered. "Dude, the one that walking towards you yesterday, hot pretty blonde cheerios, Quinn, Santana and Brittany." Puck explained.

"Oh,"

"Oh? That's all you said, she's practically throw herself at you, that's never happened before!" He shouted as the class turned their eyes at him, "Sorry," he said, embarrassed. Harrison shook his head, annoyed mumbling 'bloody idiot', once Puck was about to say anything else, the bell rang, Harrison jumped from his seat and rushed off heading the next class without another word.

Kurt just stared at him as he made his way out, "Puck, what did you do now? He seems like he was about to kill someone already." Kurt asked.

"Relax, Lady Hummel, I didn't do nothing," he answered but Kurt didn't seem to buy it. "Really?" He asked with an raised eyebrow, "Yeah, whatever." He said and walked out of the class room.

Later that day, Rachel found herself in the auditorium alone, preparing for the glee club as usual. She then made her way towards the piano and started to play.

_When the rain is blowing in your face,  
And the whole world is on your case,  
I could offer you a warm embrace,  
To make you feel my love  
_

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear,  
And there's no one there to dry your tears,  
I could hold you for a million years,  
To make you feel my love  
_

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet,  
But I would never do you wrong  
I've known it from the moment that we met,  
No doubt in my mind where you belong_

I'd go hungry,  
I'd go black and blue,  
And I'd go crawling down the avenue  
No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do,  
To make you feel my love

Ooh,  
Mmm

Oh, the storms are raging on the rolling sea,  
And on the highway of regret  
The winds of change are blowing wild and free,  
You ain't seen nothing like me yet

I could make you happy,  
Make your dreams come true,  
Nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends of the Earth for you,  
To make you feel my love

To make you feel my love

She finished as the tears filled her eyes down her cheek, she was always dream the day she would meet her mother, she knew that her fathers are great but she just wanted to get to know her mother, and to love her just like the other kids with their mother.

She didn't know that Harrison was there the whole time, he looked at her completely adoring her and her talent, that was the most beautiful voice he had ever heard.

He noticed the brunnete is crying, so he decided to step forward, he clapped and Rachel turned around to see who is it. Then she saw Harrison in his suit looking as handsome as ever standing over the door looking at her.

"That was amazing." Harrison commented. Rachel blushed, there was not much people appreciate her and her talent in this school. "T – thank you." She replied as Harrison nodded his head.

"So this is where you're hiding huh?" He joked, he been looking for her since their free period. "Yeah, I usually came here to let out my emotion or simply just sing." She whispered.

Harrison runs his finger to wiped Rachel's tears off her cheek. "Beautiful woman didn't deserve to cry." He whispered. Rachel held her head up and looked at him, "Why are you here? Not that I didn't like to see you here – I actually glad you're here, but yes I was asking why you're here?" she rumbling nervously as Harrison let out a soft chuckle. She slapped her arms and frown, "Not funny." She said pouting as Hadrian's laughter became harder, "Lord, you're so cute when you're rambling like that." He said between laughter.

"And to answer your question, I was here because I was looking for you, I already told you that. I thought we're going to see the glee club" He said. Rachel's jaw dropped, she thought maybe that was the longest sentence her said so far because they all know that he didn't really talk often.

"Are you okay?" Harrison asked in concern, "Yes – umm.. sorry, I was simply amazed that you actually could talk like that too." She answered. Harrison chuckled, "Yeah. Only to those whom I refer as my friends though." He told her which making her smile happily, Harrison was saying that she's his friend.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked bluntly.

Harry arched an brow, he had never asked something like that before, so he wondered why?, he just shrugged. "You're nice." He said instead.

"But I'm like resident loser with capital 'L' in McKinley." Rachel told him sadly, he shrugged again, "I think those who called you loser are the real losers, because you had the talents that they didn't have even if they dreamed of. And I don't care about those popularity thing, you should know by now, they're not worth my time at all." Harrison said, Rachel just stared at him in awe.

"Umm.. thank you Harry, that was really nice of you." She said, "I didn't do a thing, simply stated the truth." He answered shrugged and rose from his seat, "I'd better get going." He said and walked away.

"Wait!" Rachel shouted and Harry stopped turned back at her, "See you in glee club?" She asked hopefully. Harry just smiled and nodded at her. "See you Rachel." He said and walks away.

Rachel felt a little knot in her stomach as she watched him out of the room. "Harrison," she mumbled touching her cheek that he touched earlier.

Later that day, Jacob was updating a recent picture on his blog, it's a picture of Rachel and Harrison in the auditorium earlier with Harry wiped her tears from her cheek. She gulped looking at her phone. She was making her way to the glee club that afternoon after class once she felt someone grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the bathroom.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" She yelled.

"Oh shut up dwarf!" Quinn said, "I told you to leave Harrison alone hobbit, and then today I saw a rather interesting posting about you and my future boyfriend in an intimate situation. You know I can make your life worse than it already is." She told her as she gave her an icy glare making Rachel gulped nervously.

"What are you talking about? Quinn that wasn't like you think it was, we didn't do anything I swear!" Rachel said in fear.

"Listen here Berry, you better watch your back." She whispered in dangerous tone and then walked out of the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Harrison is standing in front of the glee club waiting for Rachel to show up, "Hey," he heard a voice, "hey," he replied before turn around hoping that it was Rachel, but instead it was Quinn stand there smiling at him,

"You're joining glee club?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Then let's go inside, why are you standing here?" She asked.

"I'm waiting for someone." He replied, Quinn arched her brow knowing that probably Rachel that he was waiting for.

"Okay, I'll wait here with you then." She said as Harry just raised his eyebrow but shrugged it off anyways. After couple of minutes in silent with Quinn, Rachel had finally shown up. He sighed in relief. "Hey, you're late." He said as Quinn frown giving Rachel another icy glare.

"Yeah sorry. Hello Quinn." Rachel said.

Quinn nodded her head, "Berry." She said. "Ok now that Berry is here, let's go Harrison." She added as she grabbed Harry by the arm but Harry stopped her. "I can walk myself." He said and with that Quinn let go of his arm. "And you don't know me Quinn," he added and took Rachel by the arm as they walked in the room leaving Quinn standing behind.

"Okay guys, like I said in the last meeting, that the school has cutted the found for our club so –" Mr. Shue said but interrupted by Rachel and Harry as the other members groaned because they're club is over.

"Mr. Shue, Harry would like to join glee club." She said, Harry raised his brow towards Rachel, "They cut the found for your club?" He asked as Rachel nodded sadly.

"Rachel, you know that the glee club is over, nothing more, the school had –" he said but Harry cutted him, "Excuse me Sir," he said and all the attention now on him. "Yes?" asked Mr. Shue, "I would like to donate for your club." He said as the others cheer and Rachel gasped, "Wanky." Santana said high fiving with Puck.

"I'm sorry Harry, but it's not that small amount of money that the club needed for this." He answered. Harry reached his pocked and pull out a paper and signed it up.

"Here, if that's not enough just let me know." He said handing it to Mr. Shue. He took the paper and gaped looking at the cheque, "Ha – half a million dollars?" he stuttered. "No way." Puck exclaimed.

"What? Isn't that enough?" Harry asked looking at their expression, so then he took another one but Mr. Shue interrupted him, "No – no this is more than enough Harrison. Wow, thank you, but isn't this too much? We can't let you waste your money on us that much." He said as he was about to hand it back Kurt stood up, "Take it Mr. Shue!" He shouted and Santana joined him, "Yes Mr. Shue! Even though I don't like these losers so much but I love being in glee, so you better take it or I'm going all Lima Height on your ass." She said amazed everyone that Santana Lopez actually loves Glee Club.

Rachel clapped her hands in excitement. "It settled then!" she said, "Now can Harry join the club?" she asked. "Of course!" Mr. Shue said still shaking from earlier. "Um.. okay." Harry said, "So what should I do?" He asked. "Okay, you have to sing something before." Rachel said. "Alright then." He said and took a deep breath as the others took their seat and waiting for him to start.

_Baby won't you tell me why there is sadness in your eyes  
I don't wanna say goodbye to you  
Love is one big illusion I should try to forget  
But there is something left in my head_

You're the one who set it up now you're the one to make it stop  
I'm the one who's feeling lost right now  
Now you want me to forget every little thing you said  
But there is something left in my head

I won't forget the way you're kissing  
The feeling's so strong were lasting for so long  
But I'm not the man your heart is missing  
That's why you go away I know

You were never satisfied no matter how I tried  
Now you wanna say goodbye to me  
Love is one big illusion I should try to forget  
But there is something left in my head

Sitting here all alone in the middle of nowhere  
Don't know which way to go  
There ain't so much to say now between us  
There ain't so much for you  
There ain't so much for me anymore

That's why you go away I know

He finished and looked around the room but saw all the expression they gave him, he cleared his throat, and Rachel gave him a standing applause along with Kurt and the others after.

"Wow, that was amazing Harry. You have a very beautiful voice." Rachel said. "Yes, that surely was, welcome to glee club!" Mr. Shue exclaimed as the others cheering for him.

"Thanks." Harrison said as he take a seat next to Rachel. And then Mr. Shue getting started with the song and all.

"I didn't know you can sing." Rachel said, Harry shrugged, "I like to sing by myself." He said. "Well, you have a great voice, you should totally do a solo in sectionals and the rest." She said as Harry's eyes widened, "What? No,I'm good just being in the back." He said quickly letting out a nervous chuckled.

As Rachel about to say something, Quinn approached them again, "Hey Harry. I heard you're going to Puck party tonight?" She asked.

"Um.. Yeah, maybe." He said shrugging. "Cool! I'll be there you know," she added as Harry just shrugged. "So you're coming Rach?" Harry asked, "Um.. I don't know, I'm not really big at parties." She said. "Well, would you go with me?" Harry asked, "Um.. okay," she said quietly. "Great! I'll pick you up later," he said winking at her and the rose walking out of the room before Rachel could say a thing about her address anda ll.

"Ouch Q, seems like you had another major fail," Santana sneered. "Ugh, shut up Lopez!" she groaned. "tsk.. tsk.. Fabray, such a temper." She said, amused. "Let's go Brit Brit, I'm so getting my mack on." She said linking pinkies with her. "Okay!" Brittany said excitedly and they walked out of the room.

"Um... Rach, would you like to go with me?" Finn asked approaching them as the others started to laugh. "Sorry Finn, but I'm going with someone else already." Rachel said, "But – but I'm your boyfriend Rach." He said again, "Ex-boyfriend Finn, we're been here before, I'm not repeating myself again," she replied and walked away leaving Finn dumbfounded.

Meanwhile, Harrison in his manor getting ready for the party, he's wearing grey v-neck with leather jacket and black jeans.

"Looking good, young Master." Baron said as he walked down. "Thank you Baron." He said, "Where are you going sir?" he asked. "I'm going to a friend's house." Harry replied, "and could you please tell Carrow to get my Porsche ready." He added as Baron nodded, "Which one, sir?" He asked because his father has brough him a lot of cars here.

"Hmm, my spider concept's one." He said and Barron nodded once again and walked to find Mr. Carrow.

Harry made his way to the bar and get something to drink. "What'd you like to drink, young master?" the bartender asked. "The usual.." he said. Then the bartender made him a glass of champagne. "Thanks Bill." He said as he took a sip.

A while later, Carrow came to him, "Your car is ready, sir." He informed him as Harry rose from his seat and walked outside. "Would you like me to come with you?" Carrow asked as they walking outside. "No, I'm fine by myself." Harry answered as he got in the car and took off.

The car's color is grey with black line in the middle, this was one of the most luxurious car not like he wanted to show off, he just liked the car and feel like driving it for now.

Once he reached Rachel's house he pulled up in front of the house, the house looks like the other household in the neighborhood, small but nice. He got out of the car, and walked straight to the door as he rang the bell, a tall good looking dark skinned man opened the door. "Hello sir." Harry said as he offered his hand to shake, "Um.. yeah." The man said as he shook his hand. "I'm here for Rachel." He said.

"Oh! Yes, you must be Harrison, Rachel couldn't stop talking about you." The man said. "All good I hope." He said coolly, "Of course, oh come in. And I'm Leroy,"

"Nice to meet you sir." Harry said as they came in the house. "Ah, nonsense just call me Leroy." Leroy commented as Harry nodded his head.

**A/N : Don't like don't read simple as it is.**


	5. Chapter 5

Love Is Love

A/N : I do not own Harry Potter nor its Characters, I do not own Glee either, just something that came into my mind. NonMagic Story Harry/Rachel.

_Summary : Harrison Riddle, the only son of Tom Riddle Jr, Heir of Riddle Company (One of the biggest company in the world), also the Heir of the England's one of Noble&Ancent Houses is getting sent to a little town called Lima in United States once his father business enemies tries to harm him to get back to his father, he's not that happy to left his friends behind but that change soon as he met a certain brunette._

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

_Love is all stupid. There is no need for love_

_-Harrison-_

Once he reached Rachel's house, he pulled up in front of the house, the house looks like the other household in the neighborhood, small but nice. He got out of the car, and walked straight to the door as he rang the bell, a tall good looking darks skinned man opened the door.

"Hello sir," said Harry as he offered his hand to shake, "Um... Yeah." The man said taking his hand to shake. "I'm here for Rachel." Harry said.

"Oh! Yes, you must be Harrison, Rachel couldn't stop talking about you." The man said.

"All good I hope." He replied coolly. "Of course, come in. And I'm Leroy."

"Nice to meet you sir." Harry said as they came in the house.

"Ah, nonsense of that, just call me Leroy." Leroy commented as Harry nodded his head.

"So you're taking Rachel out on the date?" Leroy asked, "Um yes, if that's okay with you." Harry replied.

"Okay great! Yes that's fine with me, let me call her for you." Leroy said. "Thank you." Harry replied nodded his head as Leroy making his way upstairs.

He knocked on her bedroom, "Rachel sweetie, your date is here." He called for her.

"Comming!" Rachel shouted as she ran to open the door.

Harrison waited patiently in the living room, he looked around and saw lots of pictures on the walls, Rachel with her dad and the other man he didn't know when she was a little girl, another Rachel with her father with the same men, he wondered who the man was. He couldn't help but think of how happy she was with her parents. He wishes his childhood was also like that with his parents.

He checked on his watch and it already eight o'clock. "Hmm, what taking so long?" He muttered to himself. Then his phone buzzed, he took his phone from the pocket and saw the caller Id, it's his mom. So he answers. "Yes mom?" He asked,

"Hello to you too sweetheart," Lily said as her son answered the phone.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

"Lucius, is everything alright with Harry?" Tom asked as they made their out of the office. "Yes, sir. It seems like it, he's okay." Lucius answered.

"Okay, anything else? How's he holding up with the new town, any new friends?" he asked again.

"Carrow informed me that some of the kids from school were trying to throw a softdrink on him on the first day, but he took care of it." He answered.

"Hm, and who are these kids who trying to such thing to my son?" He asked with a raised brow, Lucius knew that look, that was look of determination of him, look that telling that he is thinking about something.

"I didn't really know, but Carrow said that was just a joke of school, some welcome treat he said. So it's nothing personal, but he made sure that they wouldn't try again on him after." Lucius answered.

"I didn't ask you that Lucius! I asked the names not an explanation," Mr. Riddle said in low yet dangerous voice making the blonde gulped in fear.

Mr. Malfoy quickly took his phone out, and asking Carrow for the names, "It's David Karofsky and Azimio Adams sir. I believe those are the names." He answered.

"Okay, I believe you and the others are making sure that they wouldn't do anything to harm my son anymore, correct?" He asked, "Yes sir." He answered in hurry.

"Good then, if something else happened I'm going to take care of it myself." He said. Mr. Malfoy just look at him, he knew if Tom himself that taking care of things they wouldn't last long because he will ruin them completely.

"Are you going there with Lily?" Lucius asked, it's the weekend, and they already said that they couldn't make it this week.

"I'm sure we can do something about it, I'm going there then. So are you comming with us?" He asked.

"I'm sorry Tom, but I have something to take care of here this weekend. I hope you and Lily wouldn't mind," said Lucius.

"No, of course not. Now, if you excuse me I need to make a few calls." Tom said and with that he walked away to make some calls. He looked for Lily number and calls her. "Lils, we are going, we promised him to spend the week with him after all." He said and with that they made their way.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

"You're what?" Harry shouted. "Yes sweetie, you're not happy that we're here?" Lily asked sadly, "What? No of course not mom, of course I'm happy that you're here to see me," Harry said.

"And where are you honey? We just arrived and they said you're outside alone? Now where are you? Any why are you alone? Didn't we tell you not to wander around by yourself?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm going with my friend mom, Baron said that you couldn't make it so I didn't want to stay home alone. And I don't need to be guarded all the time, I can take care of myself mom." Harry said, annoyed.

"Why are you so stubborn Harrison?" His father joined in, Harry didn't know that he was on speaker. He rolled his eyes. "Really dad? Me stubborn? Yes well, congratulation I'm getting it from you then." He answered. "You mind your tongue young man! I'm being serious here. You're going home right now! End of discussion!" Tom demanded. Harry heard his mother said something to his father but couldn't really get it what was she saying.

"I don't care. I'll be home later, why can't you just let me have some fun for a while? And it's not my fault that you told Baron that. And I don't need you to come because you're The Tom Riddle right? Like you're a very busy person! And I don't need to do anything you said!" He shoted back and just that Rachel approached him, she raised her eyebrow because she heard Harry shouted earlier. "I'm kind of busy here father, I'll call you and mom later." He said and without waiting for respond he ended the call.

"Hey," Harry said as he put his phone back to the pocket.

"Hey yourself." Rachel replied. She was already there for sometimes now, but she saw that Harry was in a serious conversation, she just standing there waiting for him to finish his call, and then she realize that he was talking to his parents.

"Wow, you look good Rach," He said as he looked at her, Rachel wearing a v-neck shirt and dark blue jeans, he never saw her before outside her sweeter and skirt and he like to see her dress casual like that. Harry realized how beautiful Rachel was.

"Thank you, you look good yourself." Rachel replied, blushing trying to cover her face. She never saw Harry outside his suit either, so she just realize how build up Harry was, he is wearing a leather jacket, and he look hot in it, not even Puck was looking that good in a tight jacket.

"Shall we go then?" Harry asked looking at the girl's cheek burning up, "Yeah!" She said. They then turned to Leroy, "Okay, bye daddy!" Rachel said as she gave him a hug. Harry just nodded his head toward the older man. "I'll bring her back sir, it's nice to meet you again." He said as Leroy just nodded his head.

"Have fun!" He shouted as the two teens making their way outside.

Rachel's jaw dropped when she saw the dark Porche parked in front of her house, she thought Harry was going to take his Limousine but then she saw the car and wondering just how rich his family are.

He opened the door for Rachel, she's shocked even more, because nobody was ever opening the car's door for her even her previous boyfriend. "Thank you," she said as she got in the car.

And with that Harry made his way to the driver seat and got in the car. They were in a quiet ride for a while, when Rachel decided to break the silent. "So are you okay?" She asked, "Yeah? Why would you ask that?" Harry asked.

"Well, I heard you on the phone and it didn't look so good." She replied.

"Um, nothing just my parents." He answered cleared his throat as he shifted on his seat uncomfortably, his parents always is the sore topic for him. "Okay." Rachel said quickly not wanting to ask more because she saw that Harry didn't really talk about them.

"So, do you know his place?" Harry asked after a while. "Um yeah, just turn right next." Rachel answered and Harry did.

They were in the car for another 15 minutes before they reached Puck's house, as they arrived they saw cars and the people from school were already there.

"So here we are." He exclaimed, and he went to open the door for Rachel again, he looked around and the house just like Rachel's house, he wondered if all the houses in this town were like this. "Nice house." He muttered.

"Okay, let's go. I bet they're waiting for us." Rachel said grabbing his hand and went inside.

Once they inside, they saw that all the glee clubers were there, along with the other school jocks and cheerios. They all looked at Harry as they made their way inside, he saw that they all whispering around looking at him, "Hey Harrison," one of the girl said waving at him, "Hey there," another one said winking at him. Harry just ignored them all as Rachel dragging him to where the glee clubers gather around.

"Wow, you're pretty popular huh? Alright then Mr. Popular let's find the others." She said laughing, "Yeah, well you're lucky with me then," Harry joked. "Sure I am." Rachel played back rolling her eyes.

Then they approached Kurt, Mercedes, Artie and the others as they chatting around. "Hey Rach!" Kurt exclaimed giving the diva a hug. "You look fabulous without your sweeter Rachel." He added playfully as Rachel gave him a slap on his arm. He then glanced over to Harry direction, "And you," he said pointing at Harry, "England's Prince are looking amazing as you always is." He said.

Harry let out a chuckle at the femenin boy, "Thank you Kurt," he said. "So what taking you guys so long? We've been here for hours already." Blaine asked.

"Oh nothing, just had a little incident at home, sorry we're late though." She answered as Harry nodded his head.

And when Harry was about to say something, he was interrupted by Quinn and her friends. She hugged him in surprise, Harrison just looked at her arched his brow. "Hey! I've been looking for you, I thought you didn't make it. So what taking so long Harry?" She asked casually as she pulled away.

"Well, hello to you too Ms. Fabray." Harry answered. "It's Quinn, Harry." She said in flirting tone. "And come on, let me introduce you to the others." She said and drag him away with Santana and Brittany.

Rachel just stood there looking at Quinn as she dragged him away to meet her friends, _'What am I thinking? Of course Harry wouldn't want to hang out with me, he would rather go with Quinn since she's prettier than me even better the prettiest in the town beside Santana and Brittany.' _Her thought was interrupted by Kurt waving his hand in front of her face. "You okay, diva?" He asked.

"Damn, girl. Looks like Q is all over your boy, so she's serious the other day about that." Mercedes joined in. Rachel shrugged, "He's not my boy, so I couldn't careless beside it's Quinn we're talking about, I bet Harry is enjoying his time with Quinn." She answered even though inside she's hurting looking at Harry with Quinn.

"So, would you like me to show you around?" asked Quinn, "I think you already did." Harry replied, annoyed being dragged. Santana laughed at her best friend expression, "OK then, and why would you wanna go with Rachel though?" She asked instead, "Well, I believe who i am going with is none of your business." Harry answered.

"I know it's not, but she's practically the biggest Loser in the school, it could ruin your popularity," she added as Harry burst out in a laughter, "Really? Do you think that I care about what people think of me? Psht, Popularity? I don't need none of it, they always come to me, I don't need to gain their respect to make people bow and all cause they already did, so you must know now that I couldn't careless about all of those things." He replied, "And I believe I'm here with Rachel, so I'm going to look for her. It's nice to see you though." He continued, "Santana, Brittany." He added as he nodded towards them and walks away from the ladies.

"Damn," Santana said breaking the silence, "He's totally the one, if I'm straight I would kill to be his girl and all, and I understand if you want him so bad to be with you Q." She said as Quinn just nodded her head. "Totally Hot." Brittany muttered under her breath.

"Alright listen here Quinnie, I'm going to help you get the guy because I'm such a good friend and like you said, he's too good for Berry so aunty snix is here." Santana said smirked, Quinn looked at her and a smirk grew on her face. "Thank you Santana!" She exclaimed and hugged the latina, "Eww Fabray, don't be all mushy with me." Santana said as she pushed the blondie playfully. "Yeah, whatever Satan." Quinn shoted back as Brittany joined them in a hug.

**A/N : Hope you enjoy the update as much as I did, **_**Don't like Don't read!**_** Thank you, 'till next time!**


End file.
